kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Groundshaker (Awakening Boss)
Groundshaker is a boss fought in Kingdom Hearts: Awakening. He is fought at Baron. Requirements Groundshaker is a mandatory boss fought at the end of the second visit to Baron. Story Upholstery of the Universe After finding out that Baron was being attacked by Heartless, Lexaln Siurt, Dante Saxon, and Occidere Way travel there to investigate. They find this huge Heartless and defeat it, thouroughly halting the Heartless assault. Design The Groundshaker is a titanic Heartless reminiscent of a and . The Living Bone analogue has a body almost completely covered in grass, moss, and other plant life, to the point that several trees have grown on it. Each of its legs are yellow with brown armor on them, with white designs decorating the armor. Its feet are steel blue, and each sports three skeletal toes. Its skull is grey with angular, white designs on it and several bent, red horns all around it. Depending on the way its head is turned, it has two different faces; one looks slightly downward and has large, curved tusks lined by spikes, and the other looks slightly upward and has curved horns lined by spikes. Both heads share the same yellow, spiral eyes. The Shaman analogue is also covered in foliage, albeit to a lesser extent than its companion, and is not always visible. While still massive, it is smaller than the “Living Bone” and rides on its back. It has grey skin, red claws, and four pairs of arms; the lower pair being smaller than the upper one. Unlike its steed, the "Shaman" has three faces, as it wears a special mask that periodically twists upside down over a main face on its neck. One face has gold horns, a curled, yellow "mustache", and a jagged mouth that smiles slightly. The other has a dull green "mustache" and a mouth that frowns slightly. The last is a plain black, sporting two yellow eyes. Both faces of the mask are white, have eyes with spiral pupils, and a green crest decorating its sides. The Groundshaker has four Heartless emblems on its body in total; one on each of the "Living Bone's" foreheads, and one on each of the "Shaman's", execpt for the neck.Taken from the . Fighting Style The Groundshaker itself battles only by stomping on the ground (causing shockwaves to damage the player, or direct contact with the large appendage) and kicking the player. The Shaman-like Heartless controlling its back fires magic to the player, bombarding them and making the battle difficult. Strategy The main thing to remember is that the only available targets are its underside body and the shaman-like Heartless on its back. The Groundshaker will jump and pound on the ground and make shockwaves to make you and your allies damaged and dazed; do not let this happen. Dodging and jumping is recommended, and eventually the Shaker will stop stomping. When not stomping, the Heartless on the Shaker's back will fire magic such as Fire, Thunder, and Blizzard at the player. During this time, a Reaction Command allows the player to climb the Heartless and attack the controller at the top. Once above the legs, moving along it's back is possible, at which time the controller will be available to fight. Your allies will follow you onto the back, and the controller will primarily attack them. Dodging the magic and attacking the controller is advised. Once the controller's health is gone, the Groundshaker will shudder and fall on its side, making you and your allies fly off it. You will take minor damage, and this is the best time to heal. The Groundshaker will shake its legs like a cockroach and the Shaman will be dazed, so attacking the underside of the Shaker is finally possible. This will deal massive damage, and the only way to win the battle is to kill the Shaker like this. If enough time has elapsed and the Shaker hasn't been killed yet, it will stand upright and the Shaman will be healed. It will continue the stomping, and the battle will continue like this. See Also * Notes Category:Kingdom Hearts: Awakening Bosses